Chapter 613 Predictions (Yountoryuu)
Title: Palace Raid P. 1: *Zoro: Luffy?! *Neptune: What is going on here?! *Luffy: I didn't do it on purpose! *Zoro: Oh you're such a pain in the butt. *Luffy/Neptune: Who? Me? *Zoro: You guys are so ignorant! *Luffy: Shishishi, sorry Zoro. *Neptune: Daughter, are you alright? *Shirahoshi: So this is Luffy? P. 2 *Luffy: Yosh! And you are a giant mermaid. *Neptune: She sure is. *Pappag/Minister of the Left/Minister of the Right: SIR! *Nami: Zoro, why didn't you wait for us?! *Zoro: I thought it would take forever for you to come here. You guys always lose directions. *Nami/Usopp: SHUT UP *Brook: Yohohohoho! *Shirahoshi: So you are Monkey D. Luffy? *Neptune: He is, darling. *Luffy: I'm your humble servant. *Pappug/Keimi/Nami/Usopp: LATE! P. 3 *Hordi Jones: We're here. *Zeo: We're ready. *Daruma: How are we going to do this? *Hordi Jones: Quick and painfull. *Ikaros: I'll go first. *Hordi Jones: No way, I'll be the first to go. NEPTUNE! Everybody in Shirahoshi's room looks up and comes down to the main hall. *Neptune: Jones, again. What is it that you want this time? *Ikaros: Let's get him! They break though the main door and storm inside the hall. P. 4 Jones goes for Neptune. Nami: What? Megalo intervenes and pushes away Neptune. Zeo comes running towards Neptune... *Usopp: Madori Boshi: Phoenix Flames! Zeo gets blasted towards the wall. *Jones: The Strawhat Pirates... *Luffy: Who are they Neptune? *Pappug/Keimi: SO RUDE! *Nami: Thunderbolt... Lighting Cyclone! A huge thunderwave shocks the New Fishman Pirates. *Usopp: Get out. *Nami: Now! P. 5 *Jones: And what if I don't? *Usopp: Hissatsu: Atlas Comet! Jones evades and grabs Usopp's throath. *Jones: I ate six Energy Steroids, you can't beat me. It's time to take over this place. *Luffy: Just try! Ikaros and Daruma clash with Zoro and Nami, Usopp aims at Deso. P. 6 *Luffy: I don't care how much you ate of what, you will not attack this nice old man! *Neptune: -Let's see what this kid can do...- *Zoro: 324 Pound Cannon! *Nami: Blackcloud Blueblitz! P. 7 *Usopp: Midori Boshi: Blowstream! Jones' companions are all knocked through the wall or ground, except himself. Megalo rushes for Jones, but gets hit and falls to the ground. *Luffy: I'm amazed. You sure have strength if you can down a shark in one hit... *Nami: But can you down a monkey? P. 8 *Luffy: GOMU GOMU NO... JET GATLING! Jones gets hit, big time, and falls to his knees. P. 9 *Jones: Aargh! *Nami: Luffy! Watch it! Ikaros tries to stab Luffy but Zoro in Asura Mode takes the eight spears and stabs with the free sword. *Usopp: He's getting back up. *Luffy: Thanks Zoro. Ikaros is picked up and gets carried by Zeo to a big blowfish that's waiting outside the wall. *Jones: Hmmph... Strong indeed... It's no wonder my former captain admires you... *Luffy: Arlong doesn't admire me, he - *Jones: But Jinbei does. Luffy is shocked. P. 10 *Jones: I'll meet you again, Strawhat. Make sure you're not here when I meet you. It would be a shame if this palace would turn to ruins... *Neptune: You...- *Zoro: Hmf. *Luffy: I wouldn't recommend you looking me up. JET BAZOOKA~! P. 11 Jones gets blasted to his blowfish (which happens to be his boat) and it takes off. Daruma is late getting on and hangs on the anchor. *Neptune: It must be true... You must be Dragon's son. Everybody at the palace is shocked, except the Strawhats and the just arrived three princes. Category:Prediction